Love's Not Enough
by bggwow1234
Summary: Niley OneShot. Nick and Miley's get together at Village Idiot April 11th had more of an effect on there relationship than we thought.


"Mom, I'm leaving now." Miley said seeing Nick's Mustang out in the front.

"Okay," Miley's mom yelled, and she walked over to her to give her a hug. While breathing in the hug Miley couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Mom, what is it?" she asked, feeling her mother's "Mama Bear" coming out.

"Just...be careful." Tish said, not only because she didn't like the idea of Miley hanging out with Nick again, but also the fact that they were going alone. It's not that Nick wasn't a fine boy, Tish just wasn't sure what certain "things" he needed to talk about when she saw the text Nick had sent Miley.

"Um, it's a lunch date with Nick, not a sex party. Chill, Mom." Miley laughed, and let go of her Mother. She walked out of the front door and Tish watched her back. Why couldn't she get over this feeling that this was going to end horribly wrong? She was glad Nick was back in Miley's life. She just _wasn't_ very happy Miley considered this a date.

Tish liked Justin; he was there to lift Miley up when she had fallen so far. She didn't want Miley ruining that by falling for Nick again. Sure, they were perfect for each other, but Mi deserved someone who could be good to her. Nick deserved someone who could be good to him. They were both so different.

How could it be _so_ obvious they were in love?

--

Miley walked up to the passenger side door of Nick's car, and tried to open it. It was locked, and she saw Nick's grin through the window, while playing with her by unlocking and locking it before she had the chance to open it.

She gave him a playful scowl when he finally let her in, and he awkwardly but comfortably hugged her when she settled in her seat.

"Hey," she smiled, and he returned it.

"Hey Smile." He said, and looked at her again.

"What?" she giggled, and looked forward.

"Nothing." He said blankly, and put the car in drive. "So, what's this about?" she asked, while checking her text from Justin. _I don't like this. But I luv U. _

"I just wanted to catch up on things, texting and awards shows can only get you so far." He chuckled.  
"Oh," she laughed along, and texted Justin back. '_Just a lunch babe. Miss U. I luv U.' _She smiled at the words on the screen, for they were true. She really was falling for him.

They talked the whole way to the Village Idiot. Miley really was enjoying herself; she really had forgotten how fun it was hanging out with Nick. And sadly, she had missed it so much. She missed _Nick_ so much; not being with him. No, of course not.

She just missed him. Period. He would always have a place in her heart; she didn't just say that in interviews. It was true. There was no feud. She loved the brothers, mostly Nick.

Nick opened the door for her, and she took his hand, but quickly let it go when she saw the paps. There's no need to start a Niley rumor.

Nick was walking ahead of her; he had the same thing on his mind. She reassured herself, they were on the same page. It wouldn't hurt to have some fun though; she grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled him behind her, "Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" she giggled.

He smiled and let her walk in front of her, while his eyes wandered down her slim body. He couldn't help but check her out. Who wouldn't? It was pretty obvious she was gorgeous, and he hadn't caught a glimpse of any girl for a while.

He had felt bad about doing it when Selena and himself were together. And, now that they were over, he only had one girl on his mind. He was looking at her beautiful figure right now. Nick's palms started to sweat when Miley dropped her cell phone as it vibrated.

She picked it up, and looked at the text. _Is he tryna flirt? :( _Miley laughed, he was so cute. She didn't want to talk to him the whole time, that would be rude to Nick. She would reply later, after; maybe even go over and give him a little show. She giggled, and walked into the restaurant.

The waiter gasped when she saw who it was, the one and only Miley Cyrus! And Nick Jonas?! The couple she's been supporting to get back together for a year and a half on a lunch date? She almost fainted. Being 15 and living in LA sometimes had its advantages.

"Ms. Cyrus. Good to have you." She smiled, "I'm Shailynn. You're waitress." She escorted the couple-she would refuse to think of them as anything else _but_ a couple- and sat them down. "And you as well Mr. Jonas." Her smile grew wider.

"Nick, please." He gave her a grin and winked her way, which only made her frown._ Wink at Miley!_ She thought; was he that retarded?

When Miley saw him wink at this polite girl Shailynn, she felt this weird thing happen in her stomach. It couldn't be jealousy. Why would she be jealous of him flirting? She wouldn't. She wasn't.

As Shai walked away, she told the cook to make everything extra perfect. This "meeting" or "date", or whatever they were referring to it as, would be perfect.

Miley looked at the menu, and Nick took it out of her hands. "You know what you're getting Mile, we need to talk." He sternly said, all playfulness escaped from his facial expression.

Miley swallowed her words of ever agreeing to this, and nodded. "Okay." She breathed. Why was she nervous? It could be anything.

Nick couldn't concentrate on anything but her beautiful green eyes. He seemed to always get lost in them, like he was swimming in a never ending Miley. It left him breathless.

_Speechless, over the edge and just_

_Breathless._

He laughed, remembering about writing Lovebug, it brought him back to reality.

"Miles," he whispered, "I want you back." He said bluntly, and continued before she had a chance to object. "Look, I know you think you love Justin, and I know you think I dated Selena so quickly to prove to you I was over us, and maybe I did. Maybe I thought I was. But I'm not. Miley, I'm in love with you, and everything we are today, everything we ever were, was because of you." He spoke each word with perfect diction, never missing a beat.

Miley was blank. The past year, four months, and twenty five days, she's been trying to convince herself she was over Nicholas Jerry Jonas, and all she wanted was a good friend in him. Right now, right here, he's telling her he still wants her.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled, and tried not to make the cracking in her voice so obvious.

He sighed, "I mean, if you hadn't convinced me I still loved you, I would have never run straight to Selena, to make sure I didn't love you. I tried being with her Mi, I tried loving her! I told myself in the mirror at least once a day, 'You're in love with Selena Marie Gomez.' But, you won't believe how many times I almost said Miley Marie, or Selena Ray, Sometimes I flat out said _your_ name.

"Those three words are the most beautiful words I've ever heard Miley, and every time you would come up in an interview, or at all, I would realize more and more, that I'm truly and completely in love with you Miley Ray Cyrus. And that's never going to change, no matter how many too old underwater model's you date." He said with confidence, and reached across the table to take her hand.

His soft touch brought back so many memories to Miley. As the tears ran down her round cheeks, she wanted to wipe them away, but wouldn't let go of Nick's hand for anything. Her other hand was busy holding her phone, and that's when it vibrated. "One minute." She said, and looked at the text. _U ok? Need me 2 com get U?_ Her tears came out quicker, remembering Justin, and how much she had thought she loved him.

She decided to text him back. _I'm ok. Tty wen I get home. _After responding, she looked up at Nick, smiled, and leaned across the table to softly kiss him on the lips.

He kissed back, and smiled on her lips. This was going better than expected. When she pulled away and sat back down, he sighed, and got up to sit on her side of the booth.

She put p her hands, "No." she whispered. Confused, he sat back on his side. "I thought…?" he mumbled.

"You thought wrong." She said. It was _her_ turn to talk.

"I don't want to lie to you Nick. I want to be with you. I want to go back to your car, and kiss you until my lips fall off. I _want_ to go anywhere, anywhere we can be alone, and you could hold me in your arms, as I leave a trail of kisses from your neck to your nose. I want to be with you forever. But, I won't. I'll tell you what I will do." She sighed, and sat up straighter.

"I will, go home and pretend what you said never happened. I will go over Justin's later, and have him hold me as I leave a trail of kisses from his neck to his nose. I will be with Justin for a while, and break up with him, and move onto the next guy." Miley felt her tears build up in her eyes, and they escaped again. "I will _never_ talk to you again, Nicholas, if that's what it takes for you to get over me."

She got up, and was about to walk out, when a soft hand touched her arm. "Please," he said, with pure desperation in his voice. "Just let me take you home." He whispered.

She nodded, and they went to the car, neither of them bothering to smile for the camera.

When the car pulled up in the driveway, Miley still hadn't looked at Nick since she agreed to let him take her home. "You have no idea how much I love you," her cheeks red from wiping her tears. "But, sometimes," she turned to look at him. "Love's not enough." She whispered.

Nick was looking forward, when she used her index finger to turn his head, and she kissed him again, so passionately, he almost thought she had changed her mind. "You're my everything." He softly said in her ear, and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She smiled, a weak smile, almost a twitch of the lips, and grazed his cheek with her smooth fingers.

"It's not enough." She said again, and walked towards her house, leaving every trace of Nicholas Jerry Jonas behind her, to move on with her life, and never forget the day he admitted she was right. They were perfect for each other. She knew this was true, she had always known.

Once inside, she gave one look to her Mom, and she knew. Tish nodded, and Miley ran to her room, and called Justin.

He was there in less than 15 minutes. He double-stepped the whole way through her room to her bed where Miley was crying. "What happened? Did her hurt you?" he asked, sitting her in his lap, and holding her there.

Miley's simple answer was, "No." and she held onto his arms, the arms she would be in for the whole night, and that whole night she would be begging for another pair of arms.

**--**

**I seriously cried while writing this. It was so hard not to have a happy ending with Niley being together forever. But, I hope you enjoy. :DD And if I get, say, 10 reviews? I'll maybe make it a story, whatdya think? Better oneshot, or full story? =] Thanks for reading! '3**


End file.
